The Master's Book
by Arrixam
Summary: A set of statistics and character profiles based on the Servants participating in the [Throne of Shirou] Holy Grail War.
1. Team Saturn Archer

**An Introduction from the author!  
**

This is Arrixam here to present to you the book of stats regarding all of the Servants participating in the Holy Grail War inside the fanfiction story The Throne of Shirou. This booklet will be updated as the story progresses and new Servants are introduced. Everything posted here is **absolute **and will **not **be subject to change. The only exception to this is if the actual creators of the Servants (mostly the Shirous) come to me and state some sort of error, and I shall correct it as it is part of the package deal of borrowing such a cast. Other than that, I assure you each and every stat of every Servant is thoroughly looked at by not just me but a group of individuals who do not know each other or communicate with another in order to get the most diverse of opinions for the best, most accurate results.

**Team Saturn (7 of 8)**

Proxy Master: Rin Tohsaka

*From Wiki Page*

Servant: Archer

Identity: EMIYA

Strength: D

Endurance: C

Agility: C

Mana: B

Luck: E

**Class Skills**

Independent Action: B

Magic Resistance: D

**Personal Skills**

Clairvoyance: C

Eye of Mind (True): B

Magecraft: C-

**Noble Phantasms**

_Unlimited Blade Works— Infinite Sword Creation: _E-A++

* * *

Servant: ?

Identity: Emiya Shirou; Gandalfr— The King of Swords

Strength: D (B)

Endurance: D (C)

Agility: D (B)

Mana: B

Luck: D

**List of Skills**

Magic Resistance: D

Magecraft: C

Eye of Mind (True): B

Clairvoyance: C

Gandalfr [Master of Arms]: EX (Capable of wielding any instrument designed initially of being used as a weapon within the construction process as though trained their entire life in its handling, surpassing the rank of master in skill. Parameters of Strength and Agility are increased significantly. Endurance is boosted slightly)

**Abilities**

_Unlimited Blade Works: _E-A++ (Fully accessible; Capable of lasting twenty minutes if used with full reserves)

**Other**

_Derflinger— Everlasting Sword of the Gandalfr: _A++ (Anti-Unit; Noble Phantasm filled with condensed and aged mana evolved into a sentient being. Capable of absorbing mystic attacks. B-Rank and below mystics are absorbed instantly. A-Rank and above are absorbed at a slow rate. Capable of fueling the Servant with stored mana)

* * *

*Verified by **Marcus Galen Sands***

Servant: ?

Identity: Emiya Shirou; Eighth Campione— The King of Steel

Strength: D+ (C+-A++)

Endurance: C+ (B++-A++)

Agility: C (C+-A+)

Mana: A+

Luck: B+ (A+; E through self-infliction)

**List of Skills**

Magic Resistance: A

Magecraft: C-

Eye of Mind (True): B

Bravery: A

Charisma: C (B-A+)

**Abilities**

_Unlimited Blade Works: _E-A++ (Not accessible; Projecting artifacts is still possible; withdrawing _Arondight _possible— does not decrease in rank when Projected)

_The King, The Devil, The God-Slayer— Campione!: _EX (Support; Assimilates abilities of those with Divinity who have been slain by the Servant. At this rank, all beings idolized, worshipped, or recognized as glorified beings have their abilities reaped. The amount of abilities taken are determined by the similarity of personalities between the Servant and the defeated)

_Curses Without End: _E-A++ (Anti-Self; Creates a source of negative essence in which inflicts damage and status effects to the target(s) based on the properties of the 'curse'. Can be channeled and stored through artifacts or manifested in the form simulating living creatures. However, inflicts pain to the Servant equivalent to the value of the curse created)

_Dragon Slaying Hero: _B-A+ (Support; Boosts Parameters Strength, Endurance, and Agility by one Rank. Boosts stated Parameters significantly when fully evoked and against targets of draconic nature)

_Mount of the Hero: _A+ (Support/Anti-Fortress; Summons a Pegasus "Snow". Those mounted on Snow share its resistance to laws of aviation and supports the rider from falling off. Maximum speed is approximately 450 km/h. Can sacrifice oneself for an Anti-Fortress type attack; requires great deal of time and/or mana to regenerate)

_The Hero's Bride: _B (Support; Continuously activated ability, but can be amplified if fully invoked. Those of the female gender who are 'protected' or 'saved' by the Servant gain affection for the Servant. Considered a boost in morality instead of Mental Interference. Those affected also gain small healing properties and quarter of a rank boost in Endurance)

_Ruler of the Underworld: _A+ (Support/Anti-Army; The Servant draws on the riches of the land such as minerals and can resurrect those who have passed on to the afterlife. Earthly inorganic materials— I.E. metals and jewels— can be called upon in whichever shape the Servant demands and in a seemingly endless amount, provided the Servant has the mana to expend. Can manifest souls as ethereal beings or corporeal form. Requires continuous flow of mana to keep souls in living plane. Earthly materials do not return to the earth unless commanded)

_Armors of the Knight: _B-A++ (Support; Summons one of the four sets of armor. Requires an instrument of 'steel' of at least D-Rank to be sacrificed to activate. Switching armors is possible; however, armors can only be donned once every twenty-four hours. The sets are as followed:

~_Armor of the Champion: _A+ [All wounds before armor is set are healed. Boosts Strength and Agility slightly. Endurance is boosted significantly. Capable of negating B-Rank and below physical and mystical attacks. Damage from A-Rank attacks is reduced significantly. Capable of withstanding A+ attacks. Can reduce damage from A++ attacks, however armor will break and possibility of Servant being wounded. Charisma Skill is boosted by one rank]

~_The Black Knight's Armor: _B [Boosts all Parameters by one rank. Presence Concealment Skill added with a rank of A++; the Servant can only be detected through mundane ocular senses. Blocks against C-Rank and below attacks; reduces damage of B-Rank attacks considerably. _Dragon Slaying Hero, The Hero's Bride, _and _Ruler of the Underworld _cannot be activated when this armor is set]

~_Steel for the Legion: _B+ [Grants armor to those under the Servant's command, rather than the Servant itself. Greatly boosts the two highest Parameters and boosts all other Parameters slightly to those wearing the armors. Weapons/artifacts/Noble Phantasms are reinforced as well]

_~Titan Knight: _A-A++ [Armor approximately eight meters tall when set with a proportionate sword and shield. Height and mass can increase up to fifty meters and weapons expand accordingly. Strength is determined by amount of proportionate height and Agility is decreased accordingly. Negates B-Rank and below attacks. Significantly reduces damage of A-Rank attacks. A+ and above attacks remain the same. Seals off wounds when damaged. Armor is deactivated when a critical blow to the 'heart' or 'brain' is delivered. Other Abilities cannot be used when this armor is set. Armor cannot be used again for seventy-two hours])

_Bloodstained Fields: _A++ (Anti-Mind/Anti-Populace; Creates a field in which traps those with 'violent intent' from leaving. Requires considerable damage dealt onto the Servant and a single drop of blood to be shed to activate. When blood is spilt, those wounded will be bombarded with mental interference in which boosts their Parameters at the cost of their sanity. Also, 'Blooming of the Bloody Harvest' will grow per each drop of blood spilt. Bloody Harvest Blooms contain berries in which shall heal the Servant and restores their rationality while detonating C-Rank explosions when touched by others in the field. Value of mental interference, Parameter boosts, and 'Blooming of the Bloody Harvest' is determined by how much blood is spilt by any subject within the field)

* * *

Servant: ?

Identity: Emiya Shirou, Apeiron Lepida Leitoyrgei, King of the Forsaken

Strength: B+

Endurance: B+

Agility: B+

Mana: A++

Luck: A+

**Skills**

Magic Resistance: C

Mental Interference: C

Magecraft: C

Clairvoyance: C

Eye of Mind (True): B

Protection of the Fairies: A

**Abilities**

_Unlimited Blade Works: _E-A++ (Available; Capable of lasting fifty minutes if on full reserves)

**Other**

_Escalvatine— Sword of Rapture: _EX (Anti-World; Obliterates targets not bound to the perception of death viewed by those in the realm of the Fae or Avalon)

_Sarras— The Hidden Treasure: _E-A++ (Support; An infinite storage device in which anything sealed inside the sheath is considered stored in another dimension. Can only store those with the properties of 'blade')

_Shroud of the Fae: _C (Support; Boosts Magic Resistance by one rank. Capable of negating C-Rank and below attacks. B-Rank and above attacks are reduced slightly)

* * *

*Verified by **Third Fang***

Servant: ?

Identity: Emiya Shirou, Tenth Dead Apostle Ancestor "Ash of Miracles" / [Second] Magus Killer

Strength: D (D-)(C)

Endurance: C (C-)(B)

Agility: C- (D)(A+)

Mana: B+ (B)(A+)

Luck: D

**Skills**

Magic Resistance: C

Clairvoyance: C (A+)

Eye of Mind (True): B+

Magecraft: B+

Rune Magic: C+

Vampiric Nature: C [Due to the servant's title as an Apostle Ancestor, its rank is higher than its actual D-Rank] (Grants stat alterations to Strength, Agility, Endurance and Mana as well as regenerative properties. Stats decrease during daytime by half a rank and increase varying with the state of the moon. Potency of regeneration is also dependent on the phases of the moon. New Moon phase give no boost. Full Moon phase boosts stats by one rank and grants max regeneration potency. Servants with this ability must periodically drink blood lest they enter a state similar to Mad Enhancement of the same Rank, only their thirst for blood would dictate their actions instead of their Master until satisfied.)

**Abilities**

_Unlimited Blade Works_: E-A++ (Available; Capable of lasting thirty minutes on full reserves. Artifacts of the Fae cost half the required prana to Project compared to when made by his alternate selves. Weapons with 'cursed' properties require the minimum amount of prana and do not lose a rank when Projected.)

_Emiya Crest— Time Alter, Time Accel!:_ A (Support/Anti-Self; Alters the perception of 'time' enforced through Gaia's influence. Can only alter those directly linked to the Servant, including oneself and mysteries related to _Unlimited Blade Works_. At this rank, the Servant can either 'hasten' or 'slow' himself up to 8x and survive. Other targets may be increased up to 16x)

_Pure Eyes— Perception of Structural Grasping_: A++ (Support; Assimilates any and all information within the direct line of sight of everything from history, process of crafting, materials, magical properties, etc. At this level, Servant has minor precognitive capabilities when in battle and following the opponent's movements and intended path. The servant also a chance of enabling him to see other Servant's stats and Identity through their history, however Noble Phantasms and Skills are still shrouded unless they are 'Sword' related or deduced logically. Consequentially, having the eyes activated for too long, especially in wide open areas or at times with no specific target to focus on, can cause detrimental effects on the Servant's health due to information overload. As a result mental attacks are far more effective as use of this ability increases.)

**Other**

_Reinforcement Armor Set: _C (Set of clothing/light armor which has been manufactured and designed for the sole purpose of enhancing the quality of the Servant's _Reinforcement _spell. Blocks C-Rank and below attacks when fully Reinforced)

_Natalia- The Sword of Severing:_ C- (Anti-Unit; A conceptual weapon that "severs", or cuts through completely, whatever it's edge comes in contact with so long as its innate spell resistance doesn't nullify it. Even so, should that happen, it's conceptual ability will readjust the edge to be "the best blade capable of severing its target". Due to the curse embedded into it, any spiritual and biological targets it comes into contact with enhances the weapon's effectiveness by a full rank)

_Maiya- The Sword of Binding:_ C- (Anti-Unit; A conceptual weapon that acts more of a tool than a weapon, it "binds" whatever was in contact with it during its swing. Like Natalia, it is more effective against spiritual or biological targets. If covered in poison when used, it will ensure that the target's flesh is intricately embedded with the substance with almost no way of removing the substance. The weapon is especially effective against those that use familiars and related craft as it will literally fuse the master's soul into the subject should the former be controlling the latter at the time)

_Kiritsugu- The Magus Killing Blade:_ B (Anti-Magic; Any mystic-based attack/conception struck by this blade backlashes at the caster in question, 'binding', 'severing', and 'cursing' their Magic Circuits together until they overload and renders damage to the Circuits, body, and 'soul' based on the level of power of the spell used. Gains a boost in rank when contacting biological or spiritual targets. The regions inflicted by Kiritsugu cannot be repaired by any means and is rendered in a state of necrosis. Does not negate the mystic attack/conception)

* * *

Servant: ?

Identity: Emiya Shirou, Knight of the Round Table

Strength: D (B+)

Endurance: D

Agility: D (B)

Mana: C+

Luck: B

**Skills**

Magic Resistance: B

Clairvoyance: D

Eye of Mind (False): B

Master of Arms: C+ (A skill in which allows the Servant to adapt with anything they grasp that can be used as a weapon. At this rank, the Servant can use weapons they are unfamiliar with at above-average skill. However, efficiency with weapon-type can increase quickly with experience)

Prana Burst: C (Explodes a clump of Od out of the Servant's body for an instant boost in certain Parameters. At this rank, Strength and Agility are increased for an instant significantly. However, due to lack of control, multiple use of the Skill will greatly damage the Servant)

**Abilities**

_Unlimited Blade Works: _E-A++ (Not accessible; Projecting weapons still possible. Time required to Project weapons is doubled excluding Noble Phantasms of _The Round Table Knights_. Any other Noble Phantasms require multiple Projections in order to 'calibrate' with the Servant, thus their rank is decreased significantly until properly 'calibrated')

**Other**

_ The Sword of Merlin: _B+ (Anti-Unit; Unknown properties installed)

* * *

*Verified by **SatireSwift***

Servant: ?

Identity: Emiya Shirou "Troper"

Strength: D-

Endurance: D-

Agility: D+

Mana: A+

Luck: EX

**Skills**

Mental Pollution: D

Magecraft: C

Breaker of the Fourth Wall: Genre Savvy

**Abilities**

_Unlimited Trope Works— Endless Library of Tropes: _EX (Reality Marble; substitutes the traditional Shirou's Projections with 'Tropes' logged and stored away on the inter-dimensional website known as _TVTropes_. Capable of lasting ten minutes with full reserves)


	2. Team Mars Lancer

**Team Mars** (2 of 4)

Proxy Master: Cain Adams

Servant: Lancer

Identity: Gaius Cassius Longinus

Strength: D

Endurance: C

Agility: C

Mana: B

Luck: E

**Class Skills**

None

**Personal Skills**

Instinct: B (At this rank penalties caused through the hindrance of lost eyesight is lessened greatly. Certain attacks can be avoided through precognition)

Eye of Mind (False): C (At this rank 'sensing' the presence of those around her one normally would through the five mundane senses is possible)

Protection of the Faith: D (Grants minor protection. Attacks that have at least 30% of missing are increased to 40%. Certain lethal strikes may be lowered to debilitating)

Saint: N/A (Automatic HP Recovery selected)

**Noble Phantasms**

_The Spear of Destiny_: C (Anti-Unit; Capable of piercing through magic or divine protections)

_Dolorous Stroke:_ B+ (Anti-Unit; Ignores mystic protections produced through Magecraft or Divinity. Delivers a wound that will at least be debilitating. The higher the level of protections used by the target the more powerful the blow becomes. Capable of being lethal when against B and above Ranked mystic defenses)

Servant: Unknown ("Servant of Slaying: Artorius")

Identity: Lucia Artorius Castus

Strength: A+

Endurance: A

Agility: A+

Mana: B+

Luck: N/A

**Class Skills**

Riding: A++ (Creatures on the level of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast can be used as mounts. Those of the Dragon Kind must be forced into submission before being claimed as mounts)

**Personal Skills**

Bloodlust: B (Renders the psyche of the Servant driven to fight until satisfied. At this rank, Artorius can only be compelled to not fight with the use of a Command Seal or until satisfied. One battle every three days is required to keep her 'sane'. On the fourth day, Bloodlust builds up and can render the Servant berserk. Mental interference of most kinds are negated except those of A-Rank and above. Even then their effects are lowered noticeably. With B-Rank, can only control 4 Dux Legionum at a time)

Equal Footing: B (When facing a challenge meeting the Servant's standards, Parameters are altered to match the contested. At this rank, both Strength and Agility stats will match the same as the target's. When there is more than one target, Equal Footing will match the Parameters of the target with the highest ranking. Can also change when the target's 'Strength' and 'Agility' alter by any means)

Curse of the Fae: A++ (Hinders the luck stat. At this rank, the Luck Parameter is reduced significantly, making Artorius' Luck non-existent. Pure skill alone can save her from attacks requiring 'Luck Check' or the use of a Noble Phantasm of equal or greater force)

**Noble Phantasms**

_Vincitore- the white dragon of victory:_ A++ (Anti-Army; Bound by Artorius, Vincitore's Paramaters match that of her rider's. Max speed approximately 650 km/h. Those mounted upon Vincitore share its resistance to the laws of aviation. Capable of blocking A-rank attacks of physical and mystic kind with its scales and A+ physical attacks with its fangs, claws, and 'spikes'. Dragon Breath of 'photon light')

_Dux Legionum- The Leader of Legions: _A+ (Anti-Unit/Support; Capable of taking shape of any handheld weapon and armor if it is of reasonable size. Abilities of mystic weapons/armor Dux Legionum replicates are not carried over. Durability determined by the wielder's will to fight. Capable of withstanding A-Rank mystics and A++ physical attacks. Amount capable of being handled at a time is determined by the Bloodlust Skill)

_Blutgericht- The Blood Court_: EX (Support; Anything stored inside Blutgericht is considered within another dimension and cannot be reached unless unlocked. Made from materials not found from Earth, anything perceived through Gaia directed at the sheath will be ineffective)

_Jus Gladii- The Right of the Sword_: EX (?)


End file.
